Half-life: Full-life Consequences 2,5: Stareway to Combine Hell
by OnemanStampede
Summary: The story of how John Freeman got into the future to save his son, Henry Freeman.


Arthur's Node: As a long standing fan of the Full-life Consequences saga, I have always wondered what happened to John Freeman inbetween WhatHasTobeDone and Hero Begginning. I decided that I might as well write my own pre-sequel, as others have done similar things in the past. So, I hope that you will enjoy:

Half-life: Full-Life Consequences 2.5

Stareway to Combine Hell

Chapter 1: Brother Gordon

John Freeman looked at Gordon Freeman and felt sad becase his brother was now zombie goast and evil. He wanted to say something but couldnt because Gordon jumped for John Freeman to bite and punch him but John Freeman got out of the way and wanted to attack Gordon to stop him but couldnt. "You are my bro bro and I cant kill you it is too hard." John Freeman said to Gordon. "Good" said Gordon as zombie goast, "that will make it easier for me." And he jumped onto John Freeman with fangs. John Freeman angered when fangs got in his shoulder and felt the poison in him. John Freeman shaked off the zombie that his brother was and said "Bro no I cannot fight you," he said to Gordon zombie goast. "Soon you cannot do anything John Freeman ," said Gordon to John Freeman , "you will become headcrap zombie goast like me!" John Freeman new he had to leav and not fight because he could not kill his bro and fled from the zombie that was his brother once and he walked away fast to very far where Gordon couldnt get him no more. When he was beneed a tree and away from the danger, he looked at sky and sun but not directly at it and said "I am sorry bro. I failed you again and I am a bad bro to you." He teared from eyes, and felt the pain in his body from the posion. He knew that only way to cuer the zombie goast posion was to go get the cuer from the combines who had got to eart with the headcrabs. The Combines was dangorous and he had to be sneaky and quite to get into their base where they were trying to make everyone slave to them.

Chapter 2: Infiltirting the base

John Freeman traveled on feet troo the forest and to the base of the Combine. John Freeman hated combine because they were not from here but they wanted to have everything and hated humens. It was not thers but they wanted it anyway and Jon hated that about Combines. And they had the cure for the poison in him and he needed it to keep alive. "If I don't stop the poison I will become zombie goast and then I will never get to see beutiful son and wife no more." Jon Freeman said. John Freeman s son was joung and baby and John Freeman didnt want himto grow up in a bad world and that is why John Freeman faught the aliens and monsters. John Freeman hated the Combines becase they would make the world dark and bad and make Henry live in a bad world. John Freeman got close to the base now and could see the evil combines walking around and looking around but they didnt see him. John Freeman knew that he was too week from the poison to fight and had to sneak into the base to get the posion. So John Freeman waited and backflipped onto the roof of the base after a combine turned away and got into an airvent to go through the base. John Freeman could see combine talking but they talked weird and John Freeman didn't understand them. Combine science was dark and weird and John Freeman knew it was all bad. He knew that there science was bad for humens and that if they had it they would become tricked and bad. He saw them put the science on aminals and bunnies and they became mean and angry and John Freeman was angry at the combines for hurting the poor animals and he wisperd "Combines I will fight you and defeat you for what you are doing to poor little creaturs." But he kept craling for now. After a bit Jon came into the room where the medicial things were kept and he got out of the airvents quitely.

Chapter 3: Better than before

John Freeman looked through the closets to find the cure to his posion He found many botles but John Freeman was not a docotr like his brother Gordon Freeman but he didn want to think of Gordon Freeman because it made him sad. John Freeman did not know which bottle to take and took several and felt that he took the right one because he didn't feel the poison no more but he also felt stronger than before. Just then combines came in to the room and yelled "Stop humen!" and aimed guns and at John Freeman . John Freeman was now ready to fight and jumped over the Combine and lifted him over his head. John Freeman wasnt so strong before but he felt great and throw the combine at the wall. Then he piked up wepon and looked at other combines. They looked scarred but still aimed at John Freeman . John Freeman said "Evil combines, you will never take humenkind!" And shot them all dead. John Freeman was running through the combine base and shoting and punching combines left and right and herd the alarm go off and kneew that things were bad and he had to get out. But he got to the door of the base and it was locked nd he couldnd open it not even with his super strong powers. The the combines came in with a lot of people and they had masheen guns. They started shoting John Freeman but John Freeman did not felt it much and he laughed at the combines because he was too strong for them. "I am strong now, and bullets too weak!" He said, and jumped at combines in front. He punched a combine in stomach and the combine fell backwards through other combines and John Freeman ran throgh the hole between the combines towards the room that had alot of science and computers. John Freeman ran into the room and shut the door and put a big thing in front of it to keep the combines out. He went to the computer and turned it on and said "I know how computers work and this is combine computer but not too diffirent from the office." He looked on the computer and saw that it was science from outter space and could show the future

Chapter 4: Future lost

John Freeman saw on the screen that the world would be taken by the combines and it would become a bad place where humens were slave and sad. John Freeman got mad at combines and made fist hand and looked down, and knew what has to be done. John Freeman would stop the combines and safe humens from the bad future that he saw. He walked toward the door and pushed off the big thing and opened the door to kill all the combines but saw that they had a big lazer canon. "HAha! foolish humen we have the big weapon that will kill you through your powers!" The combines said and began chraging the lazer. John Freeman knew he had to fight fast, and jumped at combines but was nocked away by other combine who was big and strong looking with big arms. "I also have the strong power! You are not so strong against me!" The big combine yelled at him with anger and laugh. John Freeman was fighting the big combine and breaking walls and getting hit by punches and bullets and knew he could not get to the canon in time to stop it. Then the big combine nocked him into the room with the computer again and John Freeman saw the screen that showed the future. On the screen was his son, Henry Freeman leeding the humens against the combines but they were about to loos, and John Freeman knew he had to help his son. John Freeman used the computer to use the teleporter in the back of the room to set it to the future where Henry Freeman was and got into the teleporter and ponted and said to combines "We will see again, combines. And then I will defeat you all." And John Freeman disappeared in a flash of light that blined the combines and he was gone.


End file.
